Labor Day Barbecue
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, Morgan, Jackson and Greta celebrate the holiday weekend with their CSI family.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **To my readers in the US, have a safe and happy Labor Day!**

 **I love writing stories with the kids and all their CSI family. So I thought it would be cool to have a sort of end-of-summer party with everyone. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg and Morgan had invited their CSI family for a sort of end-of-summer barbecue at their house, and Jackson and Greta couldn't wait to see everyone. Jackson was especially since it was Labor Day weekend, and he didn't have school on Monday.

"Hey, I thought you liked school," Nick said to his godson.

"I do," Jackson insisted. "But I think Greta wants me to stay home."

"Baba ba!" Greta said with a smile as she pointed to her brother. The baby girl was happily sitting on Catherine's lap and giggling as the lab director bounced her on her knee.

Jackson couldn't spend enough time with his friends and CSI family. They happily laughed and played as Nick and Greg tended to the food on the grill.

Eli and Jackson rushed up to Gil as he sat next to Catherine and Sara. "Uncle Gil, did you see anymore black swallowtail butterflies in the garden?" Jackson asked.

Gil smiled at how Jackson loved to spend time in his garden and study butterflies with the former CSI. "Not yet. But I planted some more milkweed last week."

"Can we work in there this weekend?" Eli asked.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "I wanna take Eli on a butterfly hunt!"

Gil and Greg both smiled at the happy, inquisitive boys. "Sure," Gil said. "We might even have a picnic."

"Yeah!" Both boys said.

Sara smiled warmly at her husband. She loved seeing him as the mentor to Greg and Warrick's sons.

Jackson smiled at Sara. "Aunt Sara, do you want to come on our picnic?"

"I'd love to," Sara said with a warm smile.

"Come on, Uncle Gil! Eli said as he pulled Gil's hand. "I wanna show you something!" Sara and Catherine laughed as Jackson and Eli pulled the former CSI supervisor to his feet to show him a new trick they taught Scruffy and Spot.

Morgan and Tina smiled as they sat down with Sara and Catherine. Everyone loved to see Gil with all the children, talking about science and school. "I swear, every time I turn around those kids get bigger," Tina said.

"Yeah," Morgan said with a warm smile as Greta crawled over to her.

"Eli, did you know monarch butterflies migrate to Mexico every year?" Jackson asked his friend as he played with the dogs.

"Cool!" Eli said.

"Uncle Gil said we're gonna go see 'em someday," Jackson said. He looked up at Gil. "Can Eli come too?"

"Maybe so," Gil said with a warm, thoughtful smile. The thought of studying bugs with the two boys made him happy.

The evening went on and everyone loved visiting with the kids and each other. Greg loved watching his children play with everyone. He sat down on a blanket next to Morgan. "Not bad for just a spur of the moment get-together," he said as he watched everyone visit and laugh.

Morgan leaned into her husband's arms and relaxed. "Nope." She and Greg smiled as they listened to Eli tell Gil about playing with his dog Spot as the former CSI gently scratched the Dalmatian's head. Jackson laughed and talked to Nick about school, Helena chatted with Sara, Maria played with Scruffy as Catherine looked on, and Joshua told Lindsey about playing with his baby sister Caroline. Everyone else chatted with each other and enjoyed the company.

Greg kissed Morgan's cheek. They loved seeing everyone so happy and just enjoying the evening.

Just as Conrad was giving a sleepy Greta to Morgan, Jackson and his friends rushed up to her and Greg. "Mama, can we do this again next weekend?"

Morgan laughed softly as Greg massaged her shoulders. "No, next weekend's not a holiday, sweet pea."

"But we can do this next Labor Day," Greg said.

"Yeah," Morgan said as she cradled Greta close. "And maybe Saturday, we can go to the dog park with Nick and Sam."

"Yeah!" All the kids said. Jackson smiled. He loved going to the dog park with Scruffy.

"Jacks, you ready to call it a night?" Greg asked.

"Nope!" Jackson said with a wide smile as he and the other kids ran off to play.

Greg loved hearing his son's laughter and seeing him so happy. Greta giggled as she watched her brother and everyone play with the dogs.

"You're having a good time, pretty girl?" Greg asked his daughter. Greta simply giggled and nestled against Morgan, giving her father a cheeky smile.

Everyone enjoyed the food, and enjoyed the company more. It was truly a wonderful evening.

 **The End**


End file.
